The overall goal of the renamed Dartmouth/MUHAS Research Ethics Training and Program Development for Tanzania (DMRET) is to continue strengthening existing expertise in research bioethics among research scientists, faculty, health care providers and other professionals at the Muhimbili University of Health and Allied Sciences (MUHAS), throughout Tanzania and the entire east sub-Saharan Africa region. Given the completion of graduate training at Penn, we are now transferring all the training activities to MUHAS as a major part of this application. The revised specific aims for the next five years are: (1) to solidify and expand the Tanzanian training infrastructure for the Master of Bioethics (MBE) degree program at MUHAS through scholarships, teaching support and exchange programs; (2) enhance faculty excellence and development and build bioethics capacity through workshops/symposia, independent research grants, consultancies in bioethics, publications, attendance at international meetings, and collaborative projects with other Tanzania universities; and (3) to develop an Institute of Bioethics at MUHAS as a Center of Excellence whose mission will be to serve as a national/regional resource for faculty, students, and visiting scholars, plus to provide ongoing leadership in the MUHAS graduate program in bioethics. The Institute, housed in the new MUHAS Department of Bioethics, will be the cornerstone of academic excellence for the entire East African region.